


Where Are You?

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At least I’m not the one who said would check on the concert venue all day but actually canceled the whole thing for some unknown personal reason,” Sho snapped. He’s tired and he’s disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You?

"Where the hell are you, Sakurai Sho?!" Jun didn't waste his time. He immediately yelled as soon as Sho finally picked up the phone.  
When it came to his precious relationship, he’s always the most short fused of all.

Sho who had been trying to contact Jun for almost an hour didn't plan to fight, but being yelled at certainly tipped off his patience, "Exactly my question. Where the hell are you, Matsumoto Jun?! Having fun with someone behind my back?!"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Jun was baffled, “ _You_ are the one who said that you’d go home _directly_ after filming, but now, where are you?! Not at your set and not at home too, obviously. Doesn’t it sound like _you_ are the one who is having fun behind my back?!”

“At least I’m not the one who said would check on the concert venue _all day_ but actually _canceled_ the whole thing for some unknown _personal reason_ ,” Sho snapped. He’s tired and he’s _disappointed_.

“I _did_ go to check- wait, how could you know that I canceled it? Are you _spying_ on me?! Geez! I think we’ve agreed to trust each other!” as much as he loved Sho, Jun still loved some privacy for himself. Being spied on was really intolerable for him.

“I _do_ trust you, but now I don’t know if it’s a right thing to do,” Sho sounded so mad.

“That’s my line, Sakurai Sho,” Jun hardened his jaw, “You said you’d go straight home but you went _somewhere_ I don’t know. You should trust me but you spied on me instead. What for, Sho kun?! So you know when it’s safe to _cheat_ on me?! Like I believe you’re doing _now_?!”

“NEVER EVEN ONCE I WANT TO CHEAT ON YOU, JUN!” Sho exploded. It’s raining, he didn’t have his car, he just found out that his lover was probably lying to him, and the said lover was being difficult by pointing a finger on him instead.

“THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” the explosion was doubled. Jun felt betrayed already.

“Where am I?! Where am _I_ , Jun?!” Sho snorted a cynical laugh, “I’m at the _concert venue_ , the one where you said you would be but you’re _not_.”

“Hah?!” Jun’s jaw dropped.

“They said rain was coming. I _know_ rain wouldn’t stop you from checking the venue inside and _out_ and I _know_ you didn’t bring your raincoat today, so I took the cab to bring one for you. Can you imagine how surprised I was when some staff said that you _canceled_ the checking for some unknown _personal reasons_?!” Sho spilled it out. He was so angry that he didn’t care of the fact that he’s on a public place and that people was looking at him with terrified look.

Jun didn’t give any answer to that. He was frozen inside his car.

“Now you can’t dodge it anymore, can you? It’s not me who went somewhere you don’t know. It’s you. Now tell me, Jun, where the fuck are you?!”

Jun’s tone was lowered to normal when he replied, “Studio. I.. I went to your set.”

Now it’s Sho’s time to be confused, “My set?”

“They said rain was coming and your car is broken so.. so I canceled my schedule and went to pick you up.”

Silence fell upon them.

“So.. no one’s cheating?” Sho’s voice was a mere whisper.

“I.. think so?” Jun said.

Silence fell upon them once again. They replayed the last few minutes that felt like war and they couldn’t help but to feel terribly silly. And stupid.

Jun was the first to break into laughter, “God, I thought we’re going to break up.”

Sho followed with his husky laughter on top of his beet-red face, “This is embarrassing, we’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, we are,” Jun agreed, “So, stay where you are and let me pick you up?”

“Hell yeah, please. I’m drenched now.”

“Me too. My raincoat is with you, remember?”

They laughed again and Jun drove to meet his lover.  
Sho waited patiently with an idiotic smile plastered on his face.

Their hearts were leaping in joy, their faces went a little bit more pink-ish.  
 _Ahh.. So he’s willing to do that much for me?_

They were yelling at each other like a minute ago but now they’re grinning sheepishly as the thought of each other replaced the fuming anger.

Oh, what a silly couple they were.


End file.
